Proxy authentication servers are known to provide enhanced security over networked resources. Placing resources behind a proxy authentication server on a network enables the security and access of the resources to be managed, controlled, and/or monitored in a centralized and convenient manner. However, typically the benefits provided by a proxy authentication server are only provided with respect to the resources located behind the proxy authentication server.